Summer Nights And Middnight Storys
by KoMoose
Summary: This is my story of how Alice and Jasper meet and go find the Cullens! Jasper POV Please R
1. The little Pixie

Summer Night And Midnight Story's.

Chapter one - The little Pixie.

I took a deep breath before opening the door. The last breath I would take, the diner would smell like a human, and I was thirsty. My throat was on fire. It was stupid, its not like I needed to rest. A bell rang over my head as Emotions, and the sound of voices reached me. There weren't many humans, three or four. "Shh... go to sleep baby." A man in a booth was singing to the little brown haired girl in his arms. "You waiting for someone sweetie?" I turned to see two women. A waitress, with unnatural blond hair was leaning over the counter too a small, vary pixie like women, who was sitting on a high stool watching the floor like she was in a daze, spinning back and forth. "Yes." The pixie like woman said in a high soprano voice, I could feel the sadness coming off of her. Then suddenly she froze and looked up at me, her emotion was... thrilled as she smiled, flashing a set of white teeth. "He came." She whispered. She got up and skipped over to me, her dark hair bouncing around her face. "You had me waiting for a long time." She teased in her high musicale voice, like chimes when the wind blew. Her skin was pale white, like me, she was vampire, but her eyes were like amber's not dark red as mine. I didn't know what to think of this. She had been waiting for me? Was she the reason I had come in here? No... I didn't know she was here. "I'm sorry ma'am." I said bowing my head. A few honey blond curls fell across my face and she reached up to tuck them back behind my ear. It was like electric shocks as her finger tips slid down my jaw bone and I forgot about everything. "Will you come with me?" She asked taking my hand. The emotion I felt as her hand raped around mine made me think she was the reason, for the first time in century's I felt hope. Her emotion was... overwhelming. "Please?" She asked, I nodded. "All right." She squeezed my hand as she leaded the way back through the front door. Out into the warm summer night.

Okay now I know that it was raining and all that so don't bother in telling me!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment!

Much love. KodaCullen 3


	2. My night with Alice

Chapter two – My night with Alice.

She pulled me towards the forest that surrounded the diner, and we took off. Flying through the woods. I followed behind her with out a second thought, though the voice in the back of my head was screaming at me. I fell like I could trust her, who ever she was. 'Remember that happened last time you didn't lessen to me?' It said. Yes I remembered, I was turned into a vampire and a lot of humans and vampires alike died, and I have scars to prove it. "Um… I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked as we slowed into a human run. "Oh I'm sorry I'll explain it all soon, I promise." She turned to flash a breath taking smile. I felt the way a human does when a vampire smiles at them, - almost intoxicated, mink blank, breathtakingly beautiful, - Minus the fear. A smile stretched across my face, yet it had no reason to be there. I had no clue to who she was, or that she wanted. It was just that, her smile made me smile in response. She lead me across the street. The gray pant was pealing off the walls of a small two floor inn. Graffiti covered the outside.  
She pulled me up a rusted red medal stairs case to the second floor. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it, not knowing that to say. She let my hand go, and toke a few steps forward, for a second I thought she was going to leave me there. But she stopped at the thread door down, taking a small, rusty key out of her pocket and unlocking the door. She turned to look at me. "Um… I'm," I began but she cute me off. "I told you, I'll explain everything." She smiled. I looked into those odd amber's, and somehow I knew I could trust her. I toke a deep breath and walked passed her into the room. The walls were an ugly fated yellow, stained lace cretins hung over the one window on the back wall. A stand white blanket layed on the bed, looking untouched. The hole place smelled appalling, like smoke and drunk human. I held my breath. I heard the door close, and turned to look at her. She was looking at me with an odd expression and emotion. Like she was studying me. Memorizing my face, my body. It sent a shock through me, I liked it. How odd. "You're so handsome." She whispered to herself as she looked me over one last time. With out my permeation my eyes did the same. She was small, vary thin and short, - her head wouldn't reach above my shoulder, - and she was wearing a long sleeve dark purple dress what flowed like a watter fall down to her knees, there were two black clips on ether side of her head, holding her short, cropped black hair back, and then there were her eyes. Her breath came in a high gasp, and I knew she saw my scars. But then she calmed down. Well that was my doing. And she looked up at my face again. Then she walked passed me and sat down on the bed, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees, a smile on her face. She patted the bed for me to sit next to her, and I moved to her side it ones. "Um… Who are you?" I asked again as I folded my legs on the bed and faced her. "My name is Alice." She said. Alice I repeated in my head. "And you are?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side. I was confused. She didn't know who I was? "I'm Jasper Whitlock, nice to meet you Miss Alice." I said taking her hand and kissing it lightly.  
"Jasper." She whispered to herself. As I let her hand go. "I am sorry you must be so confused. But may I ask you something?" I nodded, as she said I was confused, and her question confused me even more. "What are you? What am I?" she didn't know? But she knew we were the same, she could see the similarities. Only are eyes were different. "I'm a vampire," i said, "and so are you." I added.  
"I thought that was it." she said talking to herself again.

"you really didn't know?" I asked.

"no." she looked down at the bed, "I can't remember anything. The only thing I remember is walking up, nothing before that." Alice didn't look up at me as she continued. "After I woke, I felt an odd burn in my throat, an acing and then I saw you." She looked up at me then. My mind went blank. "And I saw a coven, well a family really of vampires, a man and a woman and three teenagers They eat animals instead of humans," that broke through my blank mind. "What?" I interrupted her. That's. No. I couldn't think strait. "Sorry to much information for right now." Alice moved onto her knees. "Tell me about you jasper." I stared at her. "What do you mean 'I saw you'? I asked. Ignoring her question. I had never seen her before in my life. I would never forget her face if I did. "I don't really know." She looked down again. "I see things, Things that are going to happen, I think." She said this slowly. "I mean, you happened." She added softly looking up at me, a smile playing on her lips. She was happy. I liked the way that made me fell. "So you... see the future." I said.

"Yes." Alice's smile grew stretched across her face.

"What happened before that?"  
"Before what?" she asked confused.

"What do you remember?"  
"Um… nothing."  
"You don't know who created you?" well that's odd.  
"Created me?" she was vary confused now. I stared at her, she really was clueless.  
"You don't know anything do you?" I asked. Her smile faded, and I felt her sadness. She hated not know? I felt so bad. It must have been terrifying walking up alone. I toke her small dainty hands and both of mine.  
She looked up at me then and smiled a little smile, I smiled too. "It's alright." I told her, she was happy again and again that was my doing. She looked down at our hands, pulling her hand out from between mine and taking one of mine in both of hers. Her middle finger tract one of the crescent shaped scar on my hand. "That happened?" she asked, her finger tracing up my wrest to my forearm. I couldn't think. My mine went blank again. I hated this story, I wanted so much to just live and forget. And her hands were now at my neck. She saw the scars on my throat. Along my jaw bone. It was pearly curiosity that drove her; I felt that, as she whispered. "More?" Her hands were at the collar of my cream colored shirt now, she started unbuttoning it. Alice looked frighten, her eyes widened, the way every other vampire felt when they saw my scars, but her feelings were still curios. These scars were a reminder, one of the reasons I could not just forget, they were a reminder of how many vampires I had killed. When I was with Maria, I was the best fighter she had that's the reason she keep me alive as we slottered all the other newborns she had created I was her favored, I was the one who trained them, and then exposed of them when after Maria didn't need them anymore.  
Alice's eyes grew wider as she saw that the scars were all over my chest, and continued down my stomach. "How many?" she whispered. I couldn't speak as my shirt fell on the bed.  
Her warm marble hands moved along my shoulders, across my chest, my stomach, my arms and hands. She looked up at me, worried. "What are these?"  
"Bite marks." I whispered.

"Tell me." She breathed. I stared at her,

"I don't now where to start."

"Tell me everything."

I didn't know what she meant, 'tell me everything'

"I want to know everything about you. Where were you born?" she asked, giving me a place to start. I toke a deep breath. The nasty smell burnt my nose. "I was born in 1843, Houston Texas. When I turned 17 I joined the Confederate states army." I looked down.

"The civil war. I lied about my age, told them I was 20, by the time I was 18-19 I was the youngest Major in Texas. I was riding and i saw three women on the road, i stopped to ask if they needed any help." biggest mistake of my life, i thought bitterly. "they looked at me and then started talking about me like i wasn't there, they saw that I was of high-rank in the army, 'he will do nicely, don't you think maria?' one said, 'yes i think so,' the women named maria asked me what my name was and i said it without thinking, 'he'll be pirficed.' " my voice was just a whisper now, "so she changed me, transformed me, into a vampire."

"created." Alice breathed, getting my words earlier. "How?"  
"Biting. A vampire has venom, if you bite a human the venom takes over. Transforms them." I looked at her. "You don't remember your transformation?" I asked. That was the clearest thing in my human memory. The pain of the transformation. "no." she breathed. "Please continue."  
I looked down again. "Maria was getting an army together. Fighting for territory, with the other two woman in her coven. Nettie and Lucy, but Maria was their leader. It was 1863. I was 20 years old." I looked at myself, at the scars all along my body. I didn't look at Alice as I continued. "I was her favorite, that's why she didn't kill me. She fond out that I could manipulate and sense emotion and she fond that… useful."  
"Um…" I looked up at her. She was looking at me, confused. "Sense and manipulate emotion?" I smiled And made her fell happy again. "Cool." she smiled, I laughed. "Please go on." I looked down again. "I was responsibility for training the newborns and." I toke a deep breath to calm myself. "And to kill them. When they were no longer useful to her." The words burned in my throat more painful then any thirst.  
"That's where all the scars came from." She said in a whisper. I nodded, "I had a friend, one of the newborns his name was Peter. She favored him too, so he helped me. Peter hated it, I knew it was wrong but I didn't question it,- i didn't know anything but it,- nether did he, in front of her. He fell in love though, with another newborn named Charlotte. She had served her purpose to Maria, so I called her in." I looked up at Alice.

She was frozen, looking at my chest rather of my face. "He went insane.

Turned on me. Peter loved her so forcefully. We fought a little, but he was like my brother, and I wasn't going to kill him. I told them both to get of there Peter asked me to go with them, so I toke the opportunity. I traveled with them for a time. Then went off on my own, a nomad and then you fond me." I smiled. "How?" I asked.  
"How what?"  
"How did you find me?" Alice smiled. It was her turn to tell a story. "I saw that you were going to Philadelphia so I stole some money and hoped on the next train here." She layed back on the bed staring up at the selling. I sat still watching her. "I saw that I would bring you here. After I fond you." She looked at me. "So I stole the key to this room and waited."  
"For how long?" I asked. "Three days. Not that long." She assured me. This girl had been waiting for me. Me for three day? "This morning I saw that diner, and you again. I didn't know when you would be there I didn't see the time. But it was dark out side the windows, I just saw you… looking around." Alice said smiling, and I smiled in response. "I didn't want to take any chases so I went the diner right when it open and waited."  
"Well again, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long Miss Alice." She sat up suddenly. "Oh Alice, just Alice please?" My smile grew. "Okay. just Alice then."  
"Thank you." She breathed. "For what?" I asked wanting to be shore of that I was saying 'your welcome' too. "Coming with me. It was a long shot that you were going to even show up at the diner, so thank you."  
"Your welcome." I breathed as Alice layed back down. Then she froze. "No!" she whimpered jolting up and grabbing my arm. She was in pain. I didn't know what to do, what had happened for her to do this? Just then she whispered. "Don't leave, Please… don't go." I stared at her bewildered. Then I saw it, she had seen me leaving.  
I didn't blame her I must have been the first of our kind she had come in contaced with. With out me, she was truly and complete alone. I toke her face between my hands. "I'm not going anywhere." I told her. As soon as I did it was more true then anything alts. I would never leaver her alone. "I promise." She closed her eyes and toke a deep breath, trying to calm herself. I helped. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you Jasper." She rapped her arms around me, I hugged her back. "I just hated being alone." I held her titer. "You're not alone anymore." I whispered.

Hope your enjoying my story! I'm sorry if my Jasper history was not one hundred % correct I have vary limited amount of information to use!

Much love 3

KodaCullen


	3. The Cullen's

Chapter three – The Cullen's

We spent the rest of the night talking. She told me about the coven of vampires she had seen. She doesn't know who they were but she saw that we were going to be one of them. A electric shock ran through me when she said 'we' and asked me to go with her, help her fined them. I told her yes, I had promised that I wasn't going to leave her and I was going to keep that promise. And i didn't want to leave her. Though I was wried about these strange animal eating vampires. she told me that there were two boys and one girl teenagers or at lest pretending to be, and a man and a women.  
Alice spent a few hours lying on her back, eyes closed trying to see anything that could help us, wall I sat there, Watching her. It was like electricity, shot through me when ever she looked at me or said my name, or even when I said her name. The emotion was overwhelming, just like the emotion coming from her in the diner, I was familiar with it, But it made no scene.  
The next day we left. She had seen that the too boys were planning a hunting trip somewhere in Brook Range Alaska next week, so we stole some money and toke a train. I held my breath the entire way.  
Alice never let my hand go, from Philly to Harrisburg where we had a 40 min wait.  
She sat next to me, leaning her head on my shoulder our fingers entwined. She keep her eyes closed, watching for anything alts that mite help us. Nothing new yet.  
Then from Harrisburg to Pittsburgh. And then we ran through Ohio and Indiana to Rockford Illinois.  
Where I had to hunt. I would not make it to Madison without killing the entire train, better one human then 90. That was the only time Alice ever left my side. I felt so guilty, for taking this one mans life away from him. Alice got us two pairs of sunglasses two cover are eyes. I was thankful to her, After I came back she acted like I had never left.  
Taking my hand as we boarded the train. "I saw something new." she said, a hug grin on her face as we took are sets. "A house."  
"Where?"  
"I don't know, it surrounded by woods." She looked down.

"What did it look like?" I asked.

"Um…" she closed her eyes and layed her head back on the set. Moved her hands, Drawing a picture of the house in the air. "It's big. Two stories, light blue, um… a rap around porch. White, with a porch swing, two normal size windows on the first story, three on the second." She sat up and looked at me. "Mind you, I just saw the front of the house. Oh, I have a name."  
"That name?"  
"Dr. Carlisle Cullen." She said, her smile growing. The title confused me.

"Doctor? Like in, a human doctor?"

with fresh blood everywhere. No don't think about that.

"Yes." She answered simple. "We are talking about a vampire. Right?"

I said to low and fast for human ears. "Yes." She said again laughing, "don't ask me, I don't know how he doses it." She said seeing what I was going to ask, I guess. I nodded and looked out the window the rest of the ride, thinking. So now we had a name, it shouldn't be that hard to find him, If he was a Doctor, But Alaska is a big place and we still didn't know where they lived but this was a start,  
hopefully we could get to Brook Range before next week but we were just now crossing the border into Wisconsin; we would be in Madison in a little more then an hour.  
We ran from Madison to Red lake Minnesota. And for the first time, I hunted. Black Bears. It was... fun, watching Alice hunt. She used stealth rather then speed and aggression as I did, waiting to strike like a snake. The way her body moved sent odd chills through me, not of fear but in a way that sent me hyperventilating, I couldn't take my eyes off her. It wasn't bad, not as good as human but it was a nice alternative.

Thank you for reading my story!

much love KodaCullen


	4. Dance with me

Chapter four – Dance with me.

We ran across the border into Canada. We ran until Alice asked if we could stop in Regina. To get some new closes with the money we had left over and wash up. Girls will always be girls, I thought to myself as I paid for a hotel room with the money we had left over from the shopping trip. I got into a plane white button down shirt, dark brown vest and pants as Alice changed. She walked out in a royal blue dress that went just past her knees and black shoes. As she met my gaze she smiled and then started to twirl, the fabric spun out around her knees like a beautiful blue flower opening up in the morning, and she was Beautiful, a little pixie. Alice started to giggle as she spun in place, a huge smile her lips. She was having so much fun, I started to laugh with her. "You like dancing I see." I said still chuckling. She stopped, still giggling as the flower closed around her legs and nodded. "Do you dance Mr. Whitlock?" Alice asked holding out her hand. I smiled, and as soon as I took it the emotion was overwhelming and I felt the same hope I did in the diner. I spun her, - the flower opened again, - when pulled her in, holding her close. Alice layed her hand on my shoulder as I placed mine on the small of her back. We started to dance to imaginary music, then Alice started to hum. Her incredible soprano voice rang as we danced now to her music. Alice layed her head up against my chest and I lend down to press my cheek to her soft, sweet smelling hair. We danced like this for a few min, then I spun her again, enjoying watching the enjoyment on her face as she twirled, once, twice, a thread time. I twirled her out then spun her into my arms, she layed her hands on my chest and looked up smiling at me. I stared at her, drowning in her and as I now realised my emotions. Alice wrapped her arms around my neck, stretching up on her tip toes, I lend down the rest of the way and pressed my lips to hers. I wrapped my arms around her wast and lifted her into the air so she wouldn't half to stretch. Our lips moved in perfected harmony, it felt so natural. Alice's hands slide from my neck to ether side of my face. We stayed like this for who knows how long, just kissing. Alice froze for a fraction of a second, then wrapped her arms around my neck as I started to spin, with her in my arms. Alice's black shoes slipped off her feet, flying into the wall. She started to giggle against my lips, then throw her head back and laughed as I spun around and around. I layed my forehead against her neck that was vibrating with her lovely laughter. I turned my face to kissing the bite mark on the side of her neck. I didn't know who he was, but I owed him my life for giving me Alice. I stopped spinning and lifted Alice into my arms, cradling her like a small baby. Alice stared up at my face and I stared back. I walked at human speed to the bed and layed her down, sitting on the side of the bed still looking at her, I brushed a few strands of her short black hair out of her face. "Did know this would happen?" I asked. "Know what?" But by the way she was smiling I knew the answer was yes. I chuckled and shook my head. "Cheater." Alice laughed and throwing her arms around my neck she began to kissing me again.

(Authors note – When they kiss in the bed, that is all they do! Just wanted to make that clear. I don't know about you but I cant see Alice and Jasper having sex the first time they kiss, or even before they get marred so… Tell me what you think! Thanks!)


	5. Bed time story

Hello! I'm sorry it toke me so long but I havn't gotten meny coments or things of that nature so I thought people didn't like it... :( sorry I know this chapter is short, I've got short chapters in my storys ;) but anyway her you go hope ya'll like it! 3 3 3

Chapter five – Bed time story.

Warning!! Warning!! Breaking Dawn spoiler! Skip to chapter Seven!

"Aw!"

"Okay." I told her, "that's enough story for tonight; your parents will kill me if they came home and you were still up."

"How can I sleep when you and Aunt Alice is so romantic?" Renesmee combined as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "I do love when you found Aunt Alice though, or when she found you." I smiled at her; she was really enjoying this story. "Oh no." I said, as I hear approaching foot steps. I kiss her forehead and turn to turn off the light. "That are you doing here jazz?" Bella asked, leaning up against the door frame, "and you," she said walking to Nessie's side, "are support to be sleeping."

"I'm 8 mom; I can stay up a little past midnight and besides Uncle Jasper was telling me a story." She smiled up at me. "One of my favorites." I said, chuckling a little, my absolute favored. "Is that what you're doing here?" Edward asked walking in and putting his arm around my shoulders. "What story?" Bella asked looking from Nessie, to me, to Edward. "He was telling me about when he found Aunt Alice and came to find you guys and he was doing his southern ascent." she said imitating it. "Oh... I like that one too and there is nothing cuter then Uncle Jasper's southern ascent." Bella said. I smiled. "Hey!" Edward complained staring at Bella. "Okay a few things." She corrected, Nessie ringculled her noise and throw the covers over her head, we all laugh. Nessie found her two parents vary romantic, -how many times did she ask them to tell her that story? - She pulled the covers down and smiled. "Did they find the Cullen's yet?" Bella asked, "No." Nessie said vary disappointed, and then she looked at me narrowing her eyes. "But he's going to finish the story tomorrow." Edward and Bella laugh and I joined in. "Well in that chase I like my head were it is so I will finish it in the morning." Nessie's smile was so huge I had to laugh again. "All right goodnight."

"Night." They all said as I walked out of the little cottage.


	6. Story to finish

Chapter six – Story to finish.

I was leaning up against Alice's legs as she sat on the couch talking to Bella and Esme, her fingers brushing through my hair. Emmett was flipping through the channels on the flat screen; Rosalie was out in the garage. Carlisle was reading, and I was playing chess... with Edward... and he was winning. "In here sweetie." Edward called suddenly, not looking up from the game, "good morning." Nessie said walking into the room, "good morning love." Bella said as Nessie came to sit on her mothers lap, "morning," the rest of us said. I looked up at her; she was staring down at me, "after the game?" Edward asked, "I finely got him to play with me." Renesmee didn't move. "That's really creepy." Emmett said looking away from the TV. "You promised Uncle Jasper." She said in her most persuasive voice, "yes I did." She was looking at me from under her eyelashes, I sighed there was no way I could say no to her, "nope." Edward agreed, "She have her mother's talent." He added. Emmett and I burst out laughing, "what talent?" Bella asked. "The talent to get whatever you want." He told her, Bella's eyes narrowed and Nessie smiled. "Okay, come here kiddo." Said patting me legs, she jumped from Bella's lap to mine, "thanks." She said pecking me cheek. Carlisle looked up from his book now confused, "what's going on?" Emmett asked,

"I half to finish a story." I said smiling at Renesmee.

"Okay," I said to myself, thinking. "Where was I... oh right."

I looked up at Alice. She had a big smile on her face then I looked back at Nessie.

"Carlisle works at a hospital in Juneau Alaska." Alice told me as we ran hand and hand through Canada to Alaska. Alice had become vary sensitive to these Cullen's, she was seeing everything now. We knew all there names, Dr. Carlisle's wife Esme, Rosalie and her "husband" Emmett and Edward who, second too Dr. Carlisle, Alice was the most sensitive too, too my great anions, "its just because I'm going to be close to him." she told me. That didn't help, that just made it worries.

The "teenagers", all went to Juneau's high school.

"We'll be going there too." Alice said, a smile stretching across her face. "Oh... great." I whispered sarcastically.

We were in Alaska the next day, wondering through the streets of Juneau. Alice saw that Edward and Emmett were back from their hunting trip, so no point going all the way the Brook Range. "Excuse me?" Alice asked in her silver bell voice, to a young man. "What can I do for you ma'am?" He asked, his emotions going insane, and then he met my gaze. "Jasper," Alice hissed under her breath. I looked at her face, always a good distraction. "I was wondering if you could show us witch way the hospital was." She asked taking my hand. "Um... shore." he said, his voice breaking as he became nervously. I smiled; Alice shot me a quick dirty look and then looked back at the boy. "Go strait down this road until you hit a fork." I'd like to hit something, I thought. He was looking back at Alice not daring to look at me again, as soon as Alice smiled at him, trying to make up for my behavior I guess, his emotion became annoying again.


	7. Edward and Carlisle

Chapter eight – Edward and Carlisle Cullen.

I heard a low chuckle from behind us, and turned too see a young man, 17 by the looks of him, he was leaning up against a lamp post eying Alice and I now his excretion becoming serous. His eyes were the first thing that cot my attention. They were an odd gold, his skin was pale, as white as the snow, and his hair was an odd bronze color. "Who's looking for Carlisle?" He asked, "Oh... Edward." Alice said beaming at him. Ah, so this is Edward, I thought, "Yes, do I know you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes, his feelings becoming suspicions. "Oh no you don't, well not yet." Alice added, they stared at one another for a long moment.

I started to feel uneasy. "See?" Alice asked after a moment. To my great astonishment Edward laughed. "Okay." He said. Alright now I was complete lost. He looked at me. "You won't be for long." My eyes grow wide, this is really freaky. "You're telling me." Edward muttered under his breath, and then louder added. "Come with me." He turned and walked away without looking back, I stud there frozen. Alice squeezed me hand, and pulling me along. We walked in silents; I started to wonder how he knew what I was thinking, like I had said it out loud. A few streets down I saw a Hospital the name read 'Juneau County Hospital' I stopped dead. Me in a Hospital would not help thoughts poor humans heal. "What is it?" Alice asked concerned, I just looked at her. "Stay out here." Edward said pointing to a bench near the front door. "And don't breath, it really helps." I took a deep breath and so did Alice. We sat on the bench and Edward walked inside just as a young woman was walked out of the hospital. "Hello Sam." He said, the girl named Sam's heart bets accelerated. "Hello." She stammered, and then disappeared into the parking lot as he disappeared into the Hospital. Alice and I laughed. "Will you please example to me what is going on?" I asked, after our laughter had died. I was going crazy. Alice looked at me, "Edwards going to get Carlisle." She said. "He'll talk to us out here so we won't half to be so... tempted."

"Okay. But what was with the stair down?"

"Oh." She laughed, "I was showing Edward that I told you, about us being part of his family and everything."

I raised my eyebrows, "that makes no sense." I told her, even more confused then I was a second ago. "Well-"

"Edward reads minds." A cool gentle voice cut Alice off. I looked up to see a man, walking out the door to the Hospital, Edward just behind him, not breathing and looking at me, his expression and emotions torn between fear and suspicion. The man had a huge smile on his face, and he had the same odd gold color eyes as Edward. His hair was white blond; this must be Dr. Carlisle, "Hello Carlisle." Alice greeted him like they were the oldest of friends, standing to shake his hand. "I'm Alice and this is-" She waving a hand to me. "Jasper Whitlock." I said introducing myself. "Hello Dr. Cullen." His expression wavered for a second, as he shock my hand, fear, suspicion and then he composed his face. I groaned internally. Edward suddenly composed his face as well, being nice I guess. But it was a wasted effort; his emotions were still the same. Mind reader that's going to get annoying. Edward chuckled and nodded as if to say 'yep', thanks for trying, I thought. He tilted his head to the side, confused. "It nice to meet you both. Please call me Carlisle." he told me, I smiled a small smile, for some reason I felt oddly out of place. "So Edward tells me you two want to join the family." He said. "Yes." Alice told him, I just nodded. "I see that you Miss..." Then he looked at me. "Or Misses?" He asked. I smiled and wanted to say, 'yes she is mine.' but. "No." I told him, "We're not marred." He nodded. "I, as Edward has already told you, saw you and your family, I can see the future and I saw that Jasper and I was going to be part of you family." Carlisle smiled. "Well Miss Alice as you must already know we take the lifestyle we chose vary seriously." He looked at me as he finished. "I know Carlisle and we do too." he nodded. "Well..." he looked to Edward who nodded. "Welcome to the family." Alice was bliss, and I smiled.


	8. Welcome to the family

Chapter Nine – Welcome to the family.

"Let's go home." Edward said. "Yes." Carlisle said. "Lets go intrudes you to the rest to the family." Alice and I beamed at each other. "Follow me."

Carlisle lead the way through the parking lot. Carlisle lead us to a black car. He opened the front door, getting into the drivers set as Edward slipped into the passenger side. I open the back door for Alice and slid in after her.

Carlisle drove vary fast though of course the roads were vary icy. It was exhilarating, like running. He zoomed through the forest at 100 mil in hour. Then he slowed, pulled into a driveway it looked like, a long driveway, leading right to the front of the Cullen's house. It was beautiful, just as Alice described. A baby blue color, a white rap around porch with a porch swing. All in the entire house was incredible. Carlisle parked in front of the house and we all got out, Edward opened the front door letting Alice and I go in first. "Esme?" He called out into the u none of this graceful house. The first room was big, the size of two giant rooms stuck together with pale creamy white walls, a grand piano in the far lift corner. One vary large paintings hung on the back wall, the painting was of a sunset. "Rosalie, Emmett?"

"Yes Edward?" A woman around Alice's height but not pixies like with Carmel color hair that lay around her shoulder walked in and stopped as she saw Alice and I. She looked kind like a mother, my guess was that this was Esme, as if to prove me right Carlisle walked over to her, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile. "Esme." Carlisle began as two more people entered the room, Emmett and Rosalie? Again like to prove me right Carlisle added. "Emmett, Rosalie, this is Jasper Whitlock and Alice-" he turned to Alice, "oh just Alice." she told him, he nodded. "Their going to be the two new members of our family." The emotion in the room made me dizzy, excitement Alice, fear Emmett, Rosalie and Esme, pointed at me, then turning into suspicion, and then Esme was happy, a huge smile on her face, she walked over to us. "Welcome to the family." She hugged Alice and then still a little wary, too my surprise she hugged me. "So who are you?" Emmett asked. Emmett was big, vary muscular with dark brown almost black curly hair. His wife Rosalie was... well beautiful, her golden blond hair flowing down to the middle of her back as I looked at all of them I nodded that each one had a crest, Carlisle had it in a ring form, Esme a metal bracelet, Emmett and Edward had it on a leather strap that was a bracelet on their right arm, they were all subtler escaped for Rosalie's, it was a necklace, it was big laying on her chest. Something to tie them all together? "Yes." Edward said, every one looked at him, "Yes what?" Emmett asked, annoyed. Edward ignored him. "It's the Cullen crest." He said taking off his crest and handing it to me.

There was a thick arrow with three shamrocks in it, above that was a loin and above that was a hand. "Um... what does it mean?" Edward tuned to looked at Carlisle, who shrugged, then turned back to me. "It just looks really, really cool." He said, Alice and I laughed as I gave it back to Edward. "So are you ever going to answer the question?" Emmett asked still annoyed, "Emmett." Esme snapped, "What? If their going to be part of the family we should know about them."

"Come site down." Carlisle said walking to two, three set couches and one love set, he motioning for Alice and I to take the love set as the others sat on the two couches. "Jasper, you go first, yours is much more interesting then mine."

"Yes interesting." I muttered looking down at the patterns on the wood floor. "Well it must be, look at all the scars." I wasn't shore who said that my guess was Emmett. My hand balled together into one big fist, the scars on the back of my hand stud out even more. "Jasper." One of Alice's hands moved a strand of my hair out of my face, the other pushing its way between my hands and taking one of them in hers. I looked up at her. She was smiling encouragingly. I sighed and looked at my new family of that two second? "Is it that bad?" Edward asked, "Have any of you heard about the vampire war down south?" I asked. "The war for territory." Edward said. "I head the Volturi wiped out everyone how was involved." Carlisle said, I looked at him, "They missed a few of us." I whispered. Carlisle's eye grew wide with fear and shock and Edward was frozen, as did the rest of them. "The what?" Alice asked, I turn to her letting that sink in. "The Volturi are a very powerful coven of vampires there sort of like a royal family, they in force the roles."

"What roles?" It was Edward who answered her, the first one to get past it, the rest where all still frozen. "The roles, there aren't many." he ushered her. "Its basically keeping us a secret, not exposing what we are to the humans, if someone is disrupting the 'peace'," he said doing quotation marks in the air. "They... take care of it." He looked at me now. "How did you get away from them?" I looked down at Alice's hand around mine; I moved my hand so that I was holding hers. "I left, long before the even figured out what was going on."

They were no longer frozen, but all with a different emotion, Esme was confused, a worry but sympathetic, Emmett was... cocky, weather or not it was because he thought he could take me on if I attacked any of them I didn't know. I wanted to laugh, he was big yes strong but I had exasperates and that was dealing with newborn, Rosalie was suspicious and Carlisle like Esme he was sympathetic and worried, "I would never wish to put your family in danger." I assured Carlisle, "Their not looking for me." Alice squeezed my hand. "He may look scary but he wouldn't dream of hurting any of you, or any one." I felt sick. Carlisle was no longer worried and Esme's fated a little. They could see that we were telling the truth. "How were you involved in that?" Carlisle asked, I told them the same thing I told Alice, I didn't look at anyone as I did. "Wow, wow hold up." Emmett said. "You can do what?"

"Sense and manipulate emotion Emmett." Edward said this slowly, like he was speaking to someone mentally ill. "Ha, ha." Emmett said glaring at him. "I meant-" he cut off, then stared at me. "Are you doing that?" Rosalie asked speaking for the first time, I nodded. -I had made them all felt happy- Emmett broke out laughing, "Vary interesting." Carlisle muttered. "And I can sense what you are feeling, your emotion." Carlisle nodded. "Please continue." I looked at the floor. "I'm not proud of it." I told then all when I was done. "Oh we know dear." Esme told me reaching out and taking my other hand seeing as I was still holding hands with Alice, I was beginning to really like Esme, she really was like a mother. "We will not hold it against you." Carlisle said, I was grateful for that. "Your turn." I said turning to Alice, I wanted them all to stop looking at me. "Oh um.. Okay." She said looking at me and then to the Cullen's. "Well the first thing is that I can see the future and I can't remember anything before I woke up."

They invited us into their family with open arms."

For those who have not read Breaking dawn

THE END! Thank you SO much for reading and commenting

"Yes we did." Emmett said chuckling a little. "That was sweet Jasper." Esme said, tucking a bronze curl behind Renesmee's ear. Nessie smiled at me and kissed my check. "Thanks." She smiled flashing her white teeth. Alice bent down to kiss my check, wraping her arms around my neck as Nessie moved back onto her mothers lap. "I win." said Edward sounding bored.

"That's why no one likes to play with you Edward." Emmett told him as my king fell to the bored with a thump.

The end.


End file.
